Drive Me Crazy
by runawaydamsel
Summary: Because no one should molest his Polka, the great Natsume Hyuuga teaches Mikan how to drive. (Sorry not good with summaries XD)


It has been two years since they graduated from Alice Academy. They all went to their chosen paths. Some studied to Universities, some went to work immediately and some, like Natsume Hyuuga, proposed to the love of his life right after graduation. They were now living together in an apartment in Tokyo. Natsume is now a Senior Manager in a security company (guess he got used to missions and such. :D) while his fiancée, Mikan Sakura is a part time waitress in a café which is quite near their residence.

It was one quiet night. Natsume was waiting for his fiancée to get home. It was 15 minutes past 10 and he was getting worried because Mikan always goes home at 9:30. He was sitting on the couch munching some chips, tirelessly flipping the channels. He couldn't settle on one channel since he's not really interested in watching. He just needs to do something. Something to fidget on.

 _Where is that idiot?_

*Ring Ring*

The sound of the his cellphone made him back to reality. He fished his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. _Imai._ He swiped left and placed the phone on the center table.

*Ring ring* _What the hell does this freak want with me?_

He let the phone rang this time and stared at it until it stopped. When he thought it was over, he received a mail. He opened the mail and read it.

From: Imai Hotaru

Time: 22:18

Message: ANSWER THE PHONE BASTARD!

Upon reading the message, the phone rang for the third time. He answered it half-heartedly.

"Hyuuga."

"Imai. What do you want?"

"I'm here at the police station with your stupid fiancée. Come at once." Upon hearing the police station, Natsume jumped out of the couch and clutched the phone harder _. What are they doing at the police station?_

"Hotaru! I told you not to call him!" _Polka_. He heard her voice in the background. "I'll be there in 10." He said and dropped the call.

While driving, Natsume's mind was racing thru scenarios on why his fiancée was with her best friend in a freaking police station. _Was she in an accident? Is she alright? Why did she call Imai instead of me?_ The last question made him a bit angry and hurt. He was her fiancée so it's only natural that whatever happens to her should be reported to him. He should be the first one to know.

He reached the police station in less than ten minutes. He went straight inside and saw his fiancée and her bestfriend talking to the police.

"I'm telling you it was his fault! He touched me here!" Mikan shouted at the police interviewing her. It was her 3rd interview and she was getting pissed.

"He what?!" Natsume's voice silenced everyone in the police station. His voice is controlled but you can definitely feel the anger and _**danger**_ on it.

"Natsume!" Mikan ran and hugged his fiancé.

"You don't want him to know and yet ran to him when he made an entrance." Hotaru deadpanned.

"What happened? Why are you two here?" Natsume questioned.

Mikan looked at him, then to Hotaru, then to the man who had a sling in his right arm. "Well.." Mikan started. "He…" she pointed to the unknown man. She gulped. _He'll definitely burn that man._

"He what?" Natsume, who was now glaring dangerously to the man, inquired. He knows he was making the temperature in the room higher as he could see the officer-in-change fan himself with his hand, sweat forming on his bald head.

"Natsume, calm down. Let's sit down." Mikan gestured in an empty seat.

"What did he do?" His fiancé asked again. Mikan stayed quiet and led him to the seat. She looked at Hotaru with eyes needing for help.

"That man…" Hotaru pointed to the man in sling. "He molested your fiancée in the bus." Hotaru finished nonchalantly.

In an instant, Natsume was in front of the man glaring deathly. His hands formed fists and shaking. He was controlling himself, in all honesty. _No one can molest Polka except me._

"Umm.." the man started nervously. "I admit I did it but look what she did to me!" the man confessed and pointed to his arm.

 _Flashback_

 _Mikan Sakura was sitting on the bus, mindlessly listening to her iPod, her head nodding with the tune. Suddenly, the bus was put to a halt and they were all pushed forward with the inertia inside the bus. Mikan recovered herself and sat again. Minutes had passed, she felt something crawling at her back. She shook her body thinking it was just an ant or whatever insect. She was ignoring whatever it was so she would not cause a commotion. She knows how she reacts to insects so she was restraining herself._

 _Just one more stop and this insect will be dead._

 _The crawling sensation she was feeling suddenly moved from her back to her side. Her left hand was holding on to the handle at the back of the seat in front of her and her right hand was holding her bag. The crawling sensation suddenly stopped. At the side of her left breast she felt again the crawling sensation slowly making its way to the front. Mikan couldn't take it anymore. She hastily grabbed the crawling thing. It took her time to process what the 'insect' really was as she held the it for a minute staring at it. She blinked a few times to the rough hand she was holding and slowly looked at her left. She blinked again as she saw the man who owns the hand she was holding. It was a hand. A man's hand. The hand touched my breast. He… He…_

 _And all hell broke loose._

" _PERVERT!" Mikan screamed as she stood up from her seat, throwing the hand to the face of the owner. There, she had caused a commotion. All passengers were looking at her._

 _The man looked up to him and said, "It was an accident." He roamed his eyes on Mikan's face down to her bosom. "It's not like there's something to touch anyway." And that did it._

 _Mikan lost her self-control and hit the man with her bag shouting, "YOU PERVERTED MORON! YOU ARE MOLESTING ME AND YET YOU TRY TO BE COOL! ACCIDENT MY ASS! YOU WERE TOUCHING ME THE WHOLE TIME!"_

 _All eyes were on them. Mikan was panting heavily out of anger and the man stood up and gripped Mikan's arm. "You bitch!" he spat._

 _Mikan forcefully let herself free and cursed, "I WISH YOUR ARM WOULD BREAK INTO PIECES YOU PERVERT!" It was then the man's arm flipped. The man suddenly cried in pain, sat on where he was while his fingers started to bend outwards. Mikan stared at him, pure shock was seen in her face._

 _Shit! I copied a wishing alice!_

 _She tried touching the man's shoulder to nullify the wishing alice in action but the man was restricting her to do so. The bus suddenly stopped and police officers climbed up the bus and saw the man in pain. It turned out the driver called the cops when Mikan shouted. Everybody was looking at the man, even the cops didn't know if they will touch him or not._

" _I'm sorry!" Mikan cried. She closed her eyes and hit the forehead of her molester, nullifying the pain she herself unintentionally inflicted._

End of Flashback

"And that's how I ended it this state." The man finished her story and looked at Mikan. "She is the one who I should be suing. I am the victim here!" he added.

Natsume, half-satisfied with what his fiancée did, crouched a little so he can face eye to eye with the man. "You're lucky you just lost an arm." Natsume whispered. "I am itching to burn you right now."

The molester's eyes widened. From then he knew. He knew that these people were no ordinary. He could actually feel the heat emitting on Natsume's body. He gulped a few times. Mikan then placed a hand on Natsume's shoulder.

"He's not worth it, Natsume. Let the police handle this. Let's just go home." Natsume straightened up with one last look to his fiancée's molester, "I see your face again and your dead."

After an hour the police finally let them go. Hotaru went to home driving her car. The pair are now on their way home. Natsume's driving and Mikan, spaced out, looking at the window.

"Are you okay?" Natsume asked without taking his eyes on the road. Mikan looked at him and just nodded. _She must be really tired._

"I'll teach you how to drive tomorrow."

"What?" Mikan looked at him shock eminent on her face.

"We'll buy another car so you won't have to take the bus anymore. In the meantime, while I teach you, I'll drive to and from work so you won't have to commute."

"What?"

"Is that the only word you know?" Natsume glanced at her.

"I meant, I don't want to drive. I'm scared. I'm alright taking the bus."

"So you're alright getting molested? _No one should ever touch you except me_." Mikan knew Natsume was upset but she didn't know he'll be this upset.

"I'm sorry."

"What for? Mikan. It's not your fault you got molested. I really didn't even know what that man saw in you. What can he touch? Natsume focused her eyes on Mikan's bosom.

Mikan saw where his eyes were and instantly covered her chest. "You pervert! You should also be in jail!"

Yay for the first chapter of my story! :) Please let me know what you think. :D


End file.
